


that sea green and apple blue mix

by Rori



Series: (let's be lonely together) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rori/pseuds/Rori
Summary: ‘I had planned this,’ Ichigo told him in an accusatory tone, turning towards him with the contents of a hidden drawer in his hand. ‘I was going to say nice stuff, lead you to the bedroom - I had planned this,’ he insisted again, crawling until he was seating near Grimmjow’s leg.Or, they fuck in the car driving them to the after-bonding ceremony party.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: (let's be lonely together) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	that sea green and apple blue mix

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed all the 200+ kudos left on the first work in that 'verse, and I thought - yeah, I need to do something for all of you nice people. Please be a little indulgent with the porn, I've not written much of it in english. Yet. I'm working on it :)
> 
> Title comes from the name of a color. I guess.

Ichigo’s long orange hair was tied back with a fancy ribbon one of his sisters had insisted he wore at the ceremony; the thing was of a midnight blue color so deep it almost passed as black if the light was low enough. His family was not very traditional, and neither was Grimmjow - which was why they wore only part of the fancy, ceremonial regalia that Guides and Sentinels usually put on for their official Joining. The suit felt a little stiff, and Ichigo’s was little too loose at the collar, but it felt right. It also felt a little like getting married - except a bond such as theirs was not something you can divorce of. 

‘Maybe do something about all that pride, hm,’ Ichigo suggested, feigning annoyance when all Grimmjow could feel at the end of their bond was amusement and the familiar hotness of the sun shining upon their joined worlds. 

It had felt like entire centuries had passed in the real world when they’d emerged, _after_ , once the bond was settled - it always buzzed happily at the back of his mind, like a half-forgotten song to which you still knew the rhythm but not the words. Nel had warned him about it, just as Ichigo had - though not with the same wording. 

‘Can’t help it,’ Grimmjow muttered disdainfully, eyeing the cowering officials that were escorting them out. Sentinels tended to be a bit too protective in the first few weeks, which is why they had stayed in the cottage by the lake for almost a month after the bond had settled. It had felt uncomfortable to share meals and the everyday things of life together, at first; it still was sometimes, now that they were out in the real world, and not sheltered in the little world they had built for themselves at the retreat. 

‘Will it feel better if you hold my hand?’ Ichigo asked, stepping just a bit closer; their shoulders touched, and even through the layer of elegantly printed fabric that covered them, it was enough to stop his mind from getting too agitated - the heady smell of summer rains and sunshine soothed him, and Ichigo had to take a step back before Grimmjow could press his nose into his hair. 

‘Just for a second,’ he insisted in an almost whiny tone, pressing closer even though they had only this last corridor to cross before getting outside.

Nel fake-coughed loudly behind them. ‘Get in the car, _please_ ,’ she ordered, tight-lipped, her gaze carefully monitoring Grimmjow’s sharp intake of air.

That made Ichigo’s lips curl upward in an elegant, knowing smile; down the bond he pushed the same reassuring pattern of feelings and moments he had woven from their time together, however short it was. It was usually enough to stir his mind away from whatever dangers the Sentinel saw in crowds. 

‘Ichigo, work with me here,’ Nel whined, tapping her heel against the smooth marbled floor; they had planned a small party with family and friends, somewhere in the countryside, somewhere far enough for Grimmjow to feel more serene. 

‘I’m doing my best,’ the Guide answered, offering an apologetic smile to Nel. 

It took them maybe fifteen minutes to reach the slick black limousine parked near the entrance of the building; now that they had signed the necessary paperwork, their bond had become an official thing. Not that it wasn’t before. Administrative bullshit had never meant a lot to Grimmjow. 

‘I’ll see you two later,’ Nel said before closing the door on them. 

. 

‘Relax, it’s just two hours and a half,’ Ichigo reasoned when his Sentinel started to look around, nostrils flaring and his mind projecting all sorts of confused thoughts. 

Grimmjow snorted, not very happy at the thought of spending such a long time in an enclosed space - the outside world was so thoroughly muted that all he could hear was the rhythmic humming of the bond at the back of his head. Which wasn’t necessarily a good thing. 

‘I’m trying,’ he muttered through clenched teeth, his arms crossed high on his chest; he stole a glance at Ichigo, who seemed so perfectly at his place that it almost hurt to look at him. 

‘You are welcome to do more than look,’ the Guide suggested with a sly smile, though he did not make any move. 

They were still tiptoeing around the very unclear boundaries that came with bonding; as they were going to share each other’s lives, the touching was a mandatory thing, but what else was? Grimmjow had petulantly not asked Nel about it, knowing full well that her own bond with Nnoitra had been very chaotic before they had both agreed to keep it platonic. 

That’s not what he wanted, _at all_ , with Ichigo. 

‘Hesitating?’

‘Get out of my mind,’ Grimmjow growled, even if he knew Ichigo would absolutely ignore his warning and blame it all on him ‘projecting’.

Ichigo looked at him, pointedly and unimpressed, his loose orange hair looking golden in the low light; he had crossed his legs, and looked really at ease about everything, as if they were not riding in a shitty metal box that could bend and break and -

‘Okay, you _really_ need to relax,’ the Guide stammered, placing a hand at his elbow. 

The physical contact made it easier to breathe, refrained all the panicked instincts that had started to kick in - skin to skin would be better, Grimmjow thought while forcing air in an out of his lungs. He closed his eyes, and focused his earing on the low, regular rumble of the engine - Ichigo’s cool fingers loosened his tie, but it didn’t keep the ceiling of the car from moving when he opened his eyes again. 

‘There,’ Ichigo said, the hint of a question in his tone. 

The bond thrummed with his own intoxicating desire to do something, matching the restlessness Grimmjow was feeling since he woke up. Ichigo leaned into him, pressed his cheek against his shoulder - his voice was barely a whisper when he spoke again. 

‘There,’ he said again, the word a bit more foreign with every repetition. 

Grimmjow forced himself to follow the loose trail of rain, beneath all the smells that clogged his nose and the enclosed space they shared; there was the familiar scent of sweat, sweet almond and Nel’s perfume mingling together. 

He exhaled slowly, and finally, the fucking ceiling stopped moving.

‘It should be better in a few weeks,’ Ichigo muttered, patting his arm. 

He was a lovingly warm tether to the real world, pressed like this against his side; his mind made up all kind of meaningful, funny things about them, like a disorganized dream going in reverse. 

‘Don’t put me to sleep,’ Grimmjow mumbled, pressing the heel of his left palm against his forehead. 

Ichigo chuckled. ‘You are going there on your own,’ he said. There was a light push at the edge of his consciousness, one that rustled him awake so gently it felt almost like a kiss. With it came the familiar, deep fondness that made Grimmjow’s insides quiver, made the pit of his stomach full of the fabled butterflies Nel was so fond of; he wished they were back in the lakeside cottage, buried under too many pillows and nestled against each other and so far away from the world it wasn’t even static in his ears. It was hard, learning again how to be separated when their instincts had pushed them close, and even closer than that, the pull of their bond an older, stronger force than even gravity. It felt wrong not to share every breath, every waking moment, and Ichigo had briefly commented on it the first morning - _it will get easier, with time_ , he had said, but everything had grown more complicated.

‘At least now,’ Ichigo’s taunting voice commented out of nowhere, ‘I can shower without having to leave the bathroom door open.’

‘Shut up,’ Grimmjow groaned, kicking off his stiff ceremonial shoes. 

He felt exhausted and it wasn’t that late in the day, just a bit after noon; they had shared a meal at Ichigo’s house, right before going to the Karakura’s city hall to make it all official. Grimmjow had learned to hate that word. _Official_. He didn’t need a piece of paper and nice words from someone with a stick up his ass to be fucking official -

He felt Ichigo’s gaze on him.

‘Can you fucking stop,’ he stammered a bit too angrily.

He turned only to meet Ichigo’s smug face. 

‘ _What_ ,’ Grimmjow growled, feeling heat pool right under his skin - he was about to burst open and explode into a thousand pieces if this went on. Even his loosened tie felt too tight around his throat.

Ichigo just laughed, the sound clear and a little high-pitched, the undertones of his voice made of no lies, but instead of an innocent happiness Grimmjow hoped he’d never get tired of. It made everything less raw for a moment, soothed the fiery corners of his mind where anything more rational had not managed to get him calmer. 

‘There’s something you don’t like about this, but it’s not the _official_ part,’ Ichigo muttered suspiciously, eyeing him questioningly even but still so - so deeply caring and concerned it made Grimmjow feel very shitty about his earlier yelling. Ichigo’s gaze searched his for a moment. ‘What’s wrong?’

He wanted to say _everything_ , but that felt ominous and a bit exaggerated, so Grimmjow settled for something a bit less complicated. ‘Nothing.’

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at him. ‘ _Sentinel_ ,’ he said, that smugness back on his face as Grimmjow bristled, his attention entirely on the Guide. His long, long hair had been curled a bit at the tips, and one of his sisters had insisted on putting some powder over his eyelids - it made Ichigo look even more alluring this close, with that golden dust powdered above his eyes, that long black line that made his lashes look thicker, darker.

He looked divine, for lack of a better word.

‘ _Nothing_ ,’ Grimmjow insisted even now, sulking, not very keen to try and spill the complicated things that drowned his thoughts. 

Ichigo just stared for a moment, the corner of his mouth twitching. Grimmjow felt the neat boundaries Ichigo had placed around him shiver, then retreat a bit - with it came a sweeter, stronger scent of rain than what Ichigo had allowed through these past few days, and it was enough for Grimmjow to give in, to say out loud the heavy, needy words he didn’t want out of his mouth.

‘You don’t want the bond to be platonic,’ Ichigo understood even before the full sentence had formed on Grimmjow’s tongue. He was speechless for a beautiful second where his eyes looked hopeful and too full of everything, before his lips parted in a sly smile. 

‘It’s you, and no one else,’ Grimmjow replied, his voice tight, his throat parched - he needed more than just a nice ceremony and some fucking paperwork. Sharing a mindspace should have been enough to quiet the deep thrumming at the back of his mind. 

‘No, it was never going to be enough,’ Ichigo mused, his answer echoing Grimmjow’s thoughts. 

He looked around, opened some of the compartments near their seat only to find the mini-bar and - something apparently a little bit more interesting, given his victorious cry. 

‘I had planned this,’ Ichigo said in an accusatory tone, turning towards him with the contents of a hidden drawer in his hand. ‘I was going to say nice stuff, lead you to the bedroom - I had planned this,’ he insisted again, crawling until he was seating near Grimmjow’s leg. 

He opened the ashtray that was part of the limo’s door and dumped whatever he was holding into it, before shedding what made the jacket of his suit. His hair got a bit tangled in the process, and had definitely lost their curly tips by now. 

‘The point is,’ Ichigo concluded, his list of complaints all addressed, ‘I wanted to ask you about it after the party.’

‘Ask me what,’ Grimmjow half-barked, not really following Ichigo’s line of thoughts, who sighed deeply before sitting again next to him. Except he didn’t really sit there, he just straddled him and leaned down for long and rather chaste kiss, which still made Grimmjow’s mind go utterly blank. 

‘Is it clearer now?’ Ichigo chimed in, looking very pleased with himself and probably reading into every emotion that graced Grimmjow’s mind at the moment. ‘Can we just - get rid of,’ his cool fingers unbuttoned Grimmjow’s shirt and pushed it open, ‘this.’

He paused for a moment, red spreading on high on his cheeks and all the way to his neck; one of Grimmjow’s palms came to rest on Ichigo’s thigh, and the other tugged playfully on his hair. 

‘Kiss me again,’ he demanded, ‘but _better_.’

Ichigo’s tongue was not intrusive inside his mouth, but welcomed; his hands gripped at Grimmjow’s shoulders and his breathing was warm and erratic as he pushed himself against his Sentinel. The string linking them together grew taut, until all of their combined focus was narrowed solely on this moment - 

‘Is that to your liking?’

‘Not sure,’ Grimmjow scoffed, his teeth nibbling on Ichigo’s lower lip; the he put his mouth on his jaw, on his neck - they hurriedly removed whatever clothing was left on their upper bodies, trying not to crumple them too much. 

‘The party -’ Ichigo tried to say, only to forget his own words when Grimmjow sucked at the sensitive skin of his nipple. 

Grimmjow felt all the shivers run up Ichigo’s back, felt the fine hair dusting his skin rise; the lazy roll of his hips made them both shudder. His own skin felt hot and damp with sweat, and he tried hard not to lose himself into all the things he was tasting and smelling - even hearing the moans of his Guide made it hard to stay entirely focused on the moment.

‘Fuck the party,’ he said, running his tongue everywhere he could, tasting sweat and sweetness on Ichigo’s skin, whose hands were already unfastening his own pants. 

‘Fuck me,’ he asked, awkwardly hunched over Grimmjow as he got rid of it all. 

Grimmjow could only run the tips of his finger over that firm ass, gripping harder when he saw how hard his Guide was, when he felt the bond tighten; he captured his mouth again, unable to voice anything, to produce any sound that was not a moan or a growl. 

Ichigo’s mouth was swollen and his breath hot against Grimmjow’s lip when he said again, ‘Fuck me, Sentinel,’ his voice low and not quite a beg but it made Grimmjow’s heart beat wildly. 

He pushed off his pants, freeing his own dick and smelling pre-come in the heated air they shared; he was still sucking, lapping at the skin under his mouth when out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow saw Ichigo pop open a tiny bottle of what could only be lube.

‘I’m doing it,’ he growled, snatching it right out of his Guide’s hand. 

‘Of course you are,’ Ichigo said flippantly, caressing the toned, muscled skin of the Sentinel’s stomach. 

Grimmjow poured some on his fingers as Ichigo settled a bit better above him, allowing him to reach deeper - he kept his tongue near his nipple, kept sucking and biting enough that Ichigo’s breathy moans became music to his ears. 

Ichigo rolled his hips, his entire upper body trembling at each touch, each kiss; his skin was hot to the touch, and the dirty things he whispered into Grimmjow’s ears were almost too much -

‘Just - just like this,’ came the low whine, the deep throaty moan - his hand was gripping Grimmjow’s, pushing fingers and lube deeper into ass until he decided it was good enough. 

Ichigo reached blindly for the condom, and tore the wrapper open with his teeth in his eagerness, unable to do it with his trembling, damp fingers. Grimmjow held the base of his dick as Ichigo rolled the condom on it and poured the leftover lube all over it. Their gazes locked, and their shared a shaky, breathless laugh; Ichigo took a few seconds to press a lazy, almost sloppy kiss on Grimmjow’s mouth. The bond between them was like a hot, golden spanning their entire bodies, mapping everywhere their touched - Grimmjow dug his nails in the soft meat of Ichigo’s ass, bringing him closer as the Guide rose a little on his knees guide his dick inside. 

What he felt first was the pleasant warmth, the divine slickness; it was not uncommon for Sentinels to come too fast the first time, overwhelmed, all of their senses gone mad with pleasure an intensity - if Ichigo wanted this to last, he’d made sure Grimmjow remained _here_. His exhales became louder, deeper; his tongue lolled out of his mouth a little when Ichigo finally sat fully on his dick. 

‘You’re not gonna last long, are you,’ came the taunting comment at his ear as Grimmjow tried to push the stars away from his eyes, tried not to get too lost as he tentatively rolled his hips upwards. 

He was too hazed to say anything, so he kissed the offered skin instead; the bond would speak for him until he was able to say words again, until Ichigo could coax something other than moans out of his throat. 

The rhythm wasn’t slow, but erratic, just as winded as they were - their bond was now a loud drumming in Grimmjow’s ears, muting out all things that weren’t Ichigo or him.He barely noticed Ichigo touching himself, arching his back; all of it felt like starlight raining right from the sky, impossibly bright and meteoric; they were in and out of the mindscape of white sand, of its monsters and cracked skyline that let in the blue horizon of Ichigo’s world; they were right where the skyscrapers had turned into the aisles and lines of a white castle as they’d tumbled down - 

He gripped the skin under his hands a bit tighter, dug his nails there to ground himself - the unhurried pace, the almost lazy rolls of Ichigo’s hips made funny things to his heart and mind, made him hot all over. But he needed more, felt the edges of his vision blur into nothingness; so he pushed, a little faster, a little stronger, his body moving on its own in the pursuit of the immortal bliss that Ichigo had brought with him. 

Grimmjow heard himself pant heavily, heard his name on Ichigo’s lips when he came; his vision blurred, black spots exploding like stars, tearing apart the very fabric of reality as he climaxed, loud and hard. 

When he came to, Ichigo was slowly unlatching his hand from his ass; he had gotten rid of the condom already, and Grimmjow couldn’t stop himself from stretching his limbs, feeling a little like a cat that had spent too much time napping in the sun. 

‘Back with me?’ He heard Ichigo whisper against his forehead, his lips brushing his heated skin at each word. 

But Grimmjow couldn’t muster enough willpower to speak, not just yet - so instead he tugged at Ichigo’s hair, and his Guide understood enough of it to kiss him fondly, to push the longing and the want away for a little while. 

The world was just as still and silent after they got dressed; he still felt that deep bliss wash over him and soothe everything, the hard edges and the complicated things alike - and maybe it would last long enough for the party to become bearable. 

Ichigo had fallen asleep against him, his hair tangled and that deep blue ribbon tied around his wrist rather than in his hair, and Grimmjow thought again of that white castle in their world of white sands - 

_Look at us_ , he remembered hearing Ichigo say in wonder, _look at us._


End file.
